Free Yourself
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: Song fic yet again. I had one of my older friends read it first and she made some corrections. Song by Fantasia Barrino. Raven breaks up with Robin...enjoy


**_A/N: In celebration of my birth I'm doing a one-shot for Robin and Raven, except it's going to be a little sad throughout the story and at the end because of the song I choose, but I love this song. I know it's like three more months until my twenty birthday (CoughsJUNE 10), and besides I don't think I'll be anywhere near a computer that weekend (SIGH!). Here's the thing I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY! Got it? Good. The story will be in Raven's POV the whole time…okay? All right. The song is 'Free Yourself' by Fantasia Barrino. This story is in no way shape or form related to any of my other Teen Titans stories…okay? I will try my best to finish those…but until then enjoy my one shot._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be typing up a story about them online? I didn't think so. Enjoy the story._**

**_Free Yourself_**

_**Baby you don't pay me no mind  
You act like you don't love me no more  
Maybe you need space or some time  
Your attitude is unpredictable and I don't want to make you unhappy  
If your not happy then your free to go on cuz I don't want you stayin around if I make you so  
Miserable**_

It's another miserable evening in the tower and even though I'm finally with Robin it's not what I wanted. Of course I love him with all my heart, but lately he hasn't been paying me any mind at all. We do talk every so often, but he's the main one talking. I love to hear what he has to say, but he doesn't listen to me any more.

_**In the living room area**_

As I walked into the living room I saw Robin and the other guys playing on that damn game station. I decided to sit next to Robin. He never even noticed me as I sat next to him.

" Hey Rae, what's up?" Cy asked me, as he never took his eyes from the screen.

" Nothing just wanted to see what you guys were up to. Hey Robin, do you want to do something together?"

" Huh…Oh hey Rae. I'll talk to you after I kick Cy's butt," he said to me as if he didn't hear a word I said.

" I'm going to set fire to your hair," I said to him trying to threaten his pride and joy.

" That's nice Rae. Hey! You cheated!"

" Rae, are you sure you should do that? Because I always thought that if Robin had put anymore of that cheap hair gel in his head, he would set his hair on fire."

" Hey! I don't make fun of you having a bald head."

" Hey! The ladies like guys with a nice bald head."

" Yeah right!" He was paying more attention to what Cyborg had to say over what I said about setting his hair on fire. Now it was time to use plan B.

" Hey Robin, I'm going to change into that dress you like," I said to him trying to get him to pay attention to me for the second time this evening.

" Oh sure, put it on and we can go out for dinner tonight. If your feeling okay with being with me," he said to me as he actually took his eyes from the huge screen and gave me one of his smiles. It made my heart skip a beat. I then smiled at him and ran to my room.

**_Raven's room_**

When I got to my room I went into my closet and grabbed the slinky black dress that he bought me when we first dated. It's a little revealing, but I didn't care as long as we can go out to a fancy restaurant. I just hope he isn't lying to me again. I went in my bathroom and took a quick shower and then slipped into the dress. I sprayed on some _**'Curious'**_ even though I dislike Britney Spears, but her perfume brings Robin to his knees when I wear it.

**_Living room_**

When I got to the living room he wasn't there and that pissed me off to no end.  


_**If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead and free yourself (go ahead and free yourself)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead to someone else (go ahead to someone else)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead and free yourself (go ahead and free yourself)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead to someone else (go ahead to someone else)**_

I then sat on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. I was getting extremely pissed off lately at Robin's attitude. He was hardly paying me any attention, which just made me think that; maybe I should dump him.

_' No I still love him…don't I?' I was contemplating whether or not I still loved him._

_' Well I do it's just that he's been so pigheaded lately. He's only been caring about himself. Maybe I should talk to him about it.'_

I must have been waiting for him for about an hour, and I got tired of waiting. I took matters into my hand and went to his room.

**_Robin's room_**

**_As I suspected he was sleeping. There was a note in his hand. I took it from his hand and it read:_**

**_Rae,_**

**_I'm sorry, but I forgot about our little date. I'll make it up to you I promise._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Robin_**

**_Time again and again I tried I tried (baby don't you know I tried) but the love I had inside has  
Died has died (but the love I had inside)_**

I couldn't believe he forgot…again. I can't believe I used to love this boy. _' Used to? I guess that answers my question. Should I wake him and tell him it's over? Nah! Maybe in time. Maybe it will come back, if I stay with him tonight. Yeah it should,'_ I thought to myself as I laid next to Robin's sleeping form. He snuggled next to me, put his arms around me and started to sniff me.

" Rae?"

" Huh?"

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay."

" No, I shouldn't have started training when I should have been getting ready. I had plans for us tonight, but I got so exhausted and started to drift asleep. I'm sorry Rae. It won't happen again," he said to me as he turned me to face him. I should have been blushing like a little girl in front of her school boy crush, but I felt nothing but how much Robin wanted to make everything right with me.

" It's okay," I whispered into his ear. I could tell that my breath had made his heart skip a beat.

" No, it's not, especially with you dressed in that dress I got you. Come on," he said to me as he grabbed my wrist and we made our way to the rooftop.

**_Wont you be a man if it's over and just admit that things ain't the same instead of making me  
Think its all good  
Between us which ones the blame  
I took a lot of too much to handle until I can't take this game no more this love thing is full  
Of scandal so you welcome to walk_**

_**Roof top**_

When we got to the rooftop I realized that Robin was only wearing a white beater and some silk black pajama bottoms. I blushed a little as I was looking at him. He noticed and he did the same as he looked at me.

" You look nice in that dress."

" And you look nice in your pj's." He looked down and tried to cover himself.

" I would have changed, but I thought this might be more appropriate," he said as he smiled at me with that pearl white smile of his. He then was about to sit down on the concrete when I said, " Wait, I'll be right back." I thenteleported to my room and got a spare black comforter. I went back to the rooftop and laid it down. We sat on the comforter and I patted the space next to me, telling Robin to sit with me.

" It's nice out here," he said to me as he broke the creepy silence between us.

" Yeah it is. Robin, do you still like being with me?" He didn't answer me right away. He turned to me with that smile of his and I knew that he was about to lie to me. He opened his mouth and said, " Of course I do Rae, why would you ask such a crazy question?"

" You're lying to me Robin. I can tell when you're lying to me," I said to him as I then looked away from his masked eyes, even though I've never seen their true color. I could tell he was lying.

" Raven I'm not lying to you. Look at me," he said to me as he turned me facing him. He then did the unthinkable which he took off his mask. And for the first time since we've been together he showed me his eyes. They were beautiful. They shone in the moonlight. His pair of beautiful hazel eyes, " Raven, I love you more than you think." I pulled away from knowing full and well he was lying. No matter what we did, I didn't love the way he was always forgetting and not paying any attention to me except for when he was alone with me. Everyone knew we were together, even Starfire knew and didn't care whether or not we were happy. Which right now we weren't…or at least I wasn't.

**_If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead and free yourself (go ahead and free yourself)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead to someone else (go ahead to someone else)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead and free yourself (go ahead and free yourself)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead to someone else (go ahead to someone else)_**

" Rae?"

" Robin, I can't take this anymore. If you want to be a hole do it on your own time. If you don't love me just tell me, I won't be mad at you," I said to him. I was trying my best not to cry, especially in front of him, but I was failing at it miserable.

" Raven of course I want to be with you," he said to me as he wiped away my tears.

" Don't cry Raven I don't like to see you cry." He was doing it again. He is confusing me to no end. I love him or I used to love him, but he is just too hard to understand… sometimes. I can't believe he is lying to me in my face. Now that the mask is off I can see that he is not telling me the whole truth. I just want to go to my room and bury my head into my pillow and cry my eyes out, but I know he would follow me and ask me what is wrong if not tonight…tomorrow. Or he would keep bugging me until I blurt out, " I don't love you anymore."

" What?"

_' I can't believe I said that out loud, but I can't cover my tracks seeing as he doesn't love me anymore._'

" Robin, I've know you better than anyone else. I know your weakness, your faults, and how you care more about your friends well being over your own."

" Raven, what are you saying?"

" Robin, I know you don't love me anymore, so I think that I should tell you…"

" Raven, are you dumping me?"

" You can say that, but I don't want you to ask me for another chance or even talk to me for that matter."

" But why Raven? Is it something I did that made you hate me so much? Is it because of tonight?"

" It's just something I think we need to do. Robin, we need some space. It seems as though what we had isn't there anymore."

" What do you mean?"

" Do you remember our first date?"

" Of course, how could I forget."

" Tell me because I need you to explain how you saw our date." It looked as though he was staling…for what I didn't know. I would have read his thoughts, but I never read his thoughts when we started going out together, " So?"

" I saw it like this Rae. I wanted to take you somewhere special a place that I only knew about to show you that this was the place where I went to eat…"

" Huh?"

" Sorry I mean think. I'm sorry about that I guess, I'm just a little hungry. Anyways, I took you there on my R cycle. I blind folded you, sat you on the bike, and I drove of to the park. It was a full moon that night and I remember that, because of how the moon radiant off of you. It was such a great night. Raven, where did we go wrong? Why do you want to leave me?"

**_Time again and again I tried I tried (baby don't you know I tried) but the love I had inside has  
Died has died (but the love I had inside)_**

" Robin, I care about you…"

" That's the thing I care about you too Rae. Please don't do this, not to me or to us for that matter."

" Robin, I have tried countless amount of times. I've tried to keep our relationship from dying, but no matter how hard I try I could never find a way to please you. I've given up all hope in us."

" I still don't understand. Why do we have to end such a great relationship?" He asked me with those beautiful hazel eyes. He was crying for us…or was it for himself?

I had to take it there I had to take it there because I'm tired oh yeah

" Robin, you just don't understand, and I can't get you to understand. It would take too long to make you understand and change for us. I'm sorry, but this is the end to the birds of a feather."

" No this can't end this way!" Robin shouted at me as I then stood up, " It can and it is. Goodbye Richard." Those were the last words I said to him and those were going to be the last words we would ever say to each other for a while.

**_Two weeks later_**

Everything was pretty much dull around the tower since me and Robin broke up. I gave him back all the stuff he gave to me and so did he. As we exchanged stuff, neither of us spoke to the other, it was all for the best that was a week ago. Even though things between us seemed just plain odd the other titans seemed a little upset with our break up. Of course neither of us told them, but the way we weren't talking to each other they suspected that something was wrong.

_**Two years later**_

" Hey Rae, can I talk to you for a sec?"

" Sure," I said to Cyborg as the two of us walked off to the…training room?

**_In the training room_**

As soon as we got to the training room there he was.

" What is he/she doing here?" we both asked, as we were a little upset with Cyborg emphasis on little.

" Let me explain. The others and I are really concern with you two. You two seemed to be ignoring each other for what seems like an eternity. What is going on?"

Neither of us spoke. There of course was a reason for us not speaking. I knew I should have told Cyborg, but I couldn't stand being around Robin.

" Can one of you tell me what is going on?" I was about to speak when Robin took the words right out of my mouth; " Raven and I have ended our relationship."

" But why?"

" I know it doesn't makes sense to me either, but that is a question you can ask Raven…or should I call her my ex," Robin answered with a little anger in his voice.

" Raven, is this true?" I nodded, " But why? You two seemed to be inseparable. Why did you break up with the guy you told me was your soul mate, your Ying to his yang? I don't get it I thought you two loved each other?"

" We do," we both said then started to blush as I realized we are still in linked to each other.

" Then what's the problem?"

_**If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead and free yourself (go ahead and free yourself)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead to someone else (go ahead to someone else)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead and free yourself (go ahead and free yourself)  
If you don't want me then don't talk to me (if you don't want me then don't talk to me)  
Go ahead to someone else (go ahead to someone else)**_

**_You play games if you don't want me don't talk to me  
Hey go ahead and free yourself  
Baby if you don't want me don't talk to me I'll be alright go ahead to someone else  
Yeah yeah..._**

" Raven has decided that we shouldn't talk to each other, which means we aren't friends as I see it," Robin explained to his robotic friend.

" Raven, is what he saying true?" I didn't answer him, " Raven…please we need to know."

" We?"

" Come on in guys," as soon as he said that, Beast boy and Starfire came into the training room.

" Raven, what is going on between you and friend Robin?"

" Yeah, why are you two so quiet all of a sudden? Don't get me wrong I like the fact that Raven's not talking," Beast boy said adding in his two cents. I then glared at him, and he then hid behind Cyborg.

" We're not talking to each other," Robin and I said in unison as we then huffed at each other and turned away from each other.

" Dudes if I didn't know any better I would think that you two were lying to us."

" Why would you think that," we said in unison again.

" That is so creepy. I said that because you two are like saying the same thing at the same time, as if you two were soul mates."

" He is right friends. You two were meant to be with each other no matter what any one says. Raven, who knows you inside out and would not let anything happen to you?"

" Robin, but…"

" But nothing Rae. You two love each other, and relationships have their ups and downs, but as long as the two people care for each other who cares," Cyborg explained to us.

" I do. STOP THAT!" we shouted at each other in unison then we realized that we had actually talked to each other.

" See, you two were meant to love each other, and besides you two are acting like a married couple," Beast boy said as he grabbed me and Robin ,then placed our hands together. We started to blush then we both then were enraged by this and we both yelled at the top of our lungs, " We are not soul mates! We hate each other! And there is no way in hell I would ever marry him/her!"

" Riiiiggggghhhttt," they all said not convinced that we didn't love each other.

" Oh please you guys bicker like you two have know each other since birth and have been friends since then," Beast boy said to us.

" Yeah right, like I would ever consider having this girl as a childhood friend."

" You can deny it all you want Robin, but you two are like two halves of a whole. I know for a fact that you two have been miserable without each other…am I right?" Neither Robin nor I said a word. " Come on you two we know that you have been miserable with out each other."

" Cyborg, I can't go back to being a whole with this moron."

" But Raven don't you see you two complete each other? Without Robin, you are a lot more moody. Robin, without Raven you don't really smile as much and you two have become really crabby lately.It must be because someone hasn't been getting any for a couple of years know."

The two of us blushed at what the teen robot had said about our love life. It was true that I haven't seen anyone since I broke up with Robin or Richard, but I wasn't sure about him.

" Shut up Cy! What I do in my own spare time is none of your business, or what Raven does for that matter!" Robin shouted at Cyborg.

" Come on Rob, we all know that you loved Rae with all your heart, and that being without her life is madness."

" Si, madness es muy malo," Beast boy said in the attempts to speak Spanish.

" Didn't know Beast boy knew Spanish?" we did it again.

" See, friends you can not escape what is meant to be. You must look at each other and see with eyes unclouded by hate," Starfire said to us as she pushed us closer together. My eyes refused to obey me. I didn't want to look at Robin and nor did he want to look at me, but neither our minds nor our bodies would have imagine what had happen next. We kissed; it wasn't your everyday kiss either. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

" Eww!" both Cyborg and Beast boy cringed in disguise.

" That is just plan wrong."

" For once I agree with you BB. I wanted them to get back together but…this is…Eww!"

" Aww, I think it is adorable that they are back together."

" Well, I think we should leave them alone," Cyborg said to them as they left Robin and I alone. As soon as they left we broke the kiss and said, " Birds of a feather, now and forever."

" Come on Raven let's go see a movie," he said to me as he wrapped his arm around me, " Or do you have something else in mind?" I smiled at him and said, " A movie sounds great…Rich."

**_A/N: I told you the ending was going to be sad if you are a Robin and Starfire lover that is, but I was going to end with them saying, " Birds of a feather, now and forever," But I wanted the end to be kind of cheesy. I would like to say that I am sorry that Robin said something about being hungry when they were on the roof that was sort of my dad's fault. Seeing as he was talking about something that dealt with being hungry and being as crazy as I am, I typed it and got angry at my dad and left it there. I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, how did you like it? Should I change the ending to have more fighting in it? I don't know I'm asking you. So please tell me what you thought of it. If you don't I might cry. See ya! This is the date I finished it August four, two thousand five_**


End file.
